


Starting Out Small

by cmroth76



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Famous, Friendship/Love, Idols, Inspiration, Romance, Talent, celebrity, popstar, swifties - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmroth76/pseuds/cmroth76
Summary: Katherine has always wanted to become a singer, finding her inspiration from her idol Taylor Swift when she first discovered her music. When a video gets uploaded to YouTube by her best friend, she finds herself in the spotlight when Taylor discovers her talent and decides to take her in. What Katherine doesn't realize is in order to be recognized for talent, it takes more than just being able to sing on stage. Join her on her adventure while she navigates through a life of fame to reach for the stars!





	Starting Out Small

Finding my passion for singing came when I first turned fourteen years old. I was always too afraid to sing outside of my own room, but I loved it. It made me feel special and wanted at the times that I felt like I wasn't. Everything was so much easier at fourteen; I never had to worry about bills or life in general. Being twenty-two years old now meant that I had a job to tend too. It definitely wasn't my passion but working at a hotel had some perks.

Jumping in my car, I lifted my arm to look at my wrist, only to find out I was going to be late for work. Pushing on the gas pedal, I eventually saw the tall, three-story building glazed in a crisp red. As I pulled into the parking lot, I saw children running in multiple directions catching up with their families while jumping into the pool, making a loud splash as they immersed themselves in the water.

_I wish I got a vacation._

Looking forward again, I pulled down the visor and opened the mirror while grabbing my brush from the passenger seat. Quickly, I moved the brush through my light brown curls, feeling the strands touching my face.

Getting out of my car, I walked up to the double doors of the hotel and went in, making my way over to the receptionist desk. As far as I was concerned, no one noticed that I was late so I waited for people to come inside, even though it was pretty early.

After an hour of doing my work, I noticed my boss, Adam, coming towards me. I quickly recognized his straight blonde hair like the color of the sun. He was wearing his black management shirt with the Relaxin' logo, tan long pants, and some black shoes.

"Kat, could you go check on our guests that just checked in?" he asked, a wide smile appearing on his face.

I nodded my head, put a smile on my face, and said: "Of course." I slowly walked to go meet the new guests that just checked in.

Walking up the stairs to check on the new guests, I noticed a movement, quick and steady. I continued walking, seeing a quick flash. What was that?

Deciding to check it out, I moved toward the window and looked out, seeing if anything appeared. As I glanced out the window, all I could recognize was plants and bushes. Whatever it was must've left.

Shaking my head, I walked away from the window and headed towards the rooms of the new guests. Passing people along the way, I waved and smiled as my feet dragged across the carpet in the hall.

Finally, I arrived at the room numbered 302 and raised my arm with my hand in a fist, beginning to knock on the door. "I just wanted to check in on you guys and make sure everything is good," I spoke from the other side. Then, the door opened. The two guests looked very sweet; the woman was short, while the man was taller than me.

The man had a soft voice, but he responded, "Everything is great! Thanks for checking in on us. We appreciate it."

I nodded my head slightly and said, "Anytime, we always come to make sure our guests have settled in wonderfully." Walking back to my desk to continue working, I told Adam, "Everything is perfectly fine with them. They seem happy."

Sitting down in the bright red chair, I faced toward the computer, typing away on the keyboard. As I worked my way towards finishing the job, I caught myself glancing at the clock on the computer. _11:59. One more minute._ Sighing, I waited for twelve o'clock to roll around.

Getting up out of my seat, I began walking through the hallways leading into the cold, white breakroom. Pulling out my phone from my pocket, I slid a chair out from the table and sat down. As I began to play a game, the sound of footsteps came closer to me. Looking up, a co-worker of mine was staring back at me; her blue eyes shining bright when she smiled.

She wore a light red shirt and some long tan pants, just like the rest of us employees had to wear as our uniforms. Instead of talking, she quietly sat down next to me; I looked at my phone, trying not to stir up a conversation.

"How are you doing?" She looked at me, grinning wide. _Well, not starting a conversation didn't work._

I replied quietly, "I am doing okay. I am just tired and ready for today to be over with. How are you doing, Brooke?"

Brooke chuckled with a bright smile on her face; I didn't find what I said as amusing as she thought it was, but she replied, "I am good! Tired, just like you!"

Wanting this conversation to be over, I looked at the time on my phone and said, "Well I guess I should head back to work, it was nice talking to you." My smile became crooked as I rolled my eyes slightly. Getting up out of the seat, I pushed my phone back into my pocket and walked through the hallways to get to my desk, paying more attention to the advertisements on the wall explaining what was going on throughout the days. Just the rest of the afternoon and I can go home.

I got extremely busy that afternoon, guests were flowing in about as fast as the waves hit the shore on the beach; the line backed out to the door! I looked at the clock and it was already 4:55. _Wow, time flew by fast, but I get to go home in 5 minutes._

When 5:00 came, it was time for me to leave and I wasn't wasting another minute here. I quickly told everyone goodbye and walked out the door. Opening my car door and getting inside, I started the car, turning up some Taylor Swift music to drive home too. I got home after about fifteen minutes of driving and pulled in to a parking spot. There was my apartment building; bland as ever, there's no color to it at all. Each room was the same, except for the numbers on the front by the doors.

After getting in the door and setting my things down, I decided to text my best friend. I've known her for about ten years, I just had to see what she was up too. "Hey, I'm off work what's going on?" I texted and set my phone down, waiting for a reply.

I cleaned my house a bit while waiting, then decided to make dinner. _Mmm, Chicken Alfredo_. It took about half an hour to make, considering I cut up the chicken and then cooked that while boiling water to cook the noodles in. It was finally ready; I could see the steam coming from it while waiting for the meal to cool down. I sat down at my kitchen table to eat.

After I got done eating, I cleaned up the kitchen and decided to take a quick shower before sitting down to relax. I got out of the shower and got dressed in a hot pink t-shirt and white shorts. Great combination. About half an hour later, while I was looking at social media, I felt the vibration from my phone with an incoming message.


End file.
